


Hijacked

by Gallicenae



Series: Misc Fic Gifts [5]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition, Mass Effect
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Just another day on the job, M/M, Mecha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-15 21:41:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10558150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gallicenae/pseuds/Gallicenae
Summary: Dragon Age/Mass Effect crossover featuring latefortevinter's Vaxus Trevelyan as an Alliance soldier and Dorian Pavus as an Alliance biotic scientist. There's also a mech.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ajir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ajir/gifts).



“What are we looking for again?” Vax rolled his shoulders forward, hoping to alleviate the strain from having hunched down during their transport to Mars.

“We’re not looking for anything. We’re clean-up.” Dorian had been dreading the trip ever since the datapad hit his desk. He’d been all but demoted with the constant questioning and discrediting of his superior science officers. They’d do anything to keep him as far from the lab as possible. As it stood, there was little hope of fulfilling the inventory the Alliance wanted to collect after Shepard and Cerberus had demolished the archives. He was there to be out of the way.

“C’mon, Dorian.” Vax gave his partner’s arm a friendly shove. “If it were really clean-up, they wouldn’t have bothered sending you. You’re brilliant!”

Vax’s admiration was genuine, and while Dorian wanted to nurse the hurt a while longer, he caught himself smiling at the flattery. “Yes, well, I’ll try not to take your bias into account.”

They had landed with three other small teams to sweep the facility, each assigned to different sectors looking for Cerberus tech and Prothean research. Having the soldiers with them was merely a precautionary measure; no one really believed any Cerberus troops had survived Shepard’s assault. She tended to make sure the dead stayed that way.

\---

“What about those?” Vax used his gun to point to an assortment of papers scattered across the floor of an office. 

Dorian raised an eyebrow, straight-faced and unamused. “That’s the fifth pile of miscellaneous office memos you’ve told me to look at.”

Vax paused, giving some thought to it before smirking at his partner. “Would you say they’re tearible?”

He was met with a stonewalled frown, Dorian clearly done with his attempts at humor. Vax laughed anyway. 

Dorian waved him off. “Go check down the hall. Look for tech. Leave the data up to me.”

Vaxus looked in on the other rooms off the corridor to ensure they were clear for Dorian to pick through at his own pace. He carried his rifle close to him, more out of habit than concern, making his way to an open commons that had been shot to hell. He toed a few Cerberus bodies as he circled the area, glancing at their gear with mild interest. He was on the far side of the room when the glare coming off a tinted mech canopy caught his attention. 

Vax’s face lit up, and he let out a laugh that seemed to echo off the walls. Excitement took precedence over caution as he holstered his weapon and made his way over to the debris that had fallen from the balcony above. 

“Dorian! DORIAN!” Vax shouted as he lifted chunks of cement and dirt away from the canopy’s hatch. The armor was in fairly good condition considering the rest of the place. There were some burn marks and a few of the joint connections were loose, but Vax didn’t see why that should stop him. 

Dorian ran in to find Vaxus tinkering with the latch of an ATLAS mech, a stupid grin on the soldier’s face. “Vaxus, you,” Dorian took a breath, winded from how quickly he’d managed to get to the commons, “I thought you... what are you doing?”

Vaxus beamed, “It’s a mech!”

“Yes, Amatus, I can see that. But what are you doing with it?”

“This is amazing! The armor looks like an upgraded version of the YMIR mech. I wonder if they used the base specs for its design. Probably, it has the best armor. Oh and look! It has a claw!” Vax was beside himself with the find, relaying as many of the details to Dorian as he could while he tried to convince the main hatch open. “I mean, can you believe it? They’re using pilots! We can pilot these giants!”

The canopy hissed open, the hydraulics shuddering to life. “Yes!” Vax breathed, bracing an arm against the frame to prepare and haul himself into the cockpit.

Dorian put his hand up in protest. “Wait a minute, Vaxus, we don’t-”

Vax was through the opening and sitting down in the mech before Dorian could finish his sentence. His attention shot over the panels, his fingers dancing around the sticks. He was in heaven. 

“This is going to be great!” Vax hit a few buttons and the ATLAS shuddered to life, causing dust from the rubble to sift into the air.

Dorian took a step back and coughed, waving his hand to in front of his face to get a better look at the machine. It was definitely operational, but there was the risk that it had taken more damage than they could see, that it had been left behind on purpose. Dorian didn’t want to take any chances. “Alright, you’ve had your fun, Amatus. Now, how about you get out of there?”

“I’m going to reprogram it and take it back to base!”

“You’re going to WHAT?” Dorian couldn’t believe what he’d just heard. “Amatus, you’re not even an engineer!”

Vaxus gave him a wink and a two-fingered salute from the cockpit. “That’s what the omni-tool is for!”

Dorian watched as Vax brought the behemoth to its feet, clumsily twisting and turning around the room. Vax wouldn’t stop cheering from his seat in the open cockpit. He brought it to a halt in the middle of the commons, swiping his omni-tool over the dash a few more times. The canopy finally closed and the latch sealed in place. He grasped the controls once more and leaned forward, a look of determination on his face. 

The mech didn’t respond. Vax tried again, pushing buttons at random and rescanning with his omni-tool. Nothing. He pushed against the canopy’s synthetic material, first with his hand, and then more forcefully with a shoulder. 

Dorian leaned into the palm of his hand, shaking his head before looking up at Vaxus with a smug grin.

“Um... Dorian?” Vax tapped on the canopy with a finger. “I think I’ve been hijacked.”

“What could have possibly given you that idea?” Dorian chuckled as he opened his comm to request additional assistance in tech retrieval. Vax’s hands were in the air in apology, but Dorian could tell how happy he was. Dorian looked up at his partner and smiled. “And send an engineer, will you? One who knows what he’s doing.”

**Author's Note:**

> I have this after image in my head of Vax feeling a little sheepish about how excited he became and apologizing to Dorian for making him worry. And Dorian either poking a bit of fun at him or gifting him with one of those mech model kits - or both. And then Vax just having a field day putting the thing together and taking it with him everywhere or something.


End file.
